STAR WARS: THE CYBERTRONIAN CHRONICLES: THE RISE OF UNICRON
by DhuryamDhuryam
Summary: The brothers Primus and Unicron were created to protect the Allspark. But a major disagreement turned them against each other. Learn how the Primes were created. Future chapters will get more into the Star Wars stuff. The story is much better than its summary.


STAR WARS: THE CYBERTRONIAN CHRONICLES: THE RISE OF UNICRON

**Author's note: Aside from a few references to the Force, this first chapter will not seem at all related to Star Wars. Future chapters will change this. However, and I must apologize for this, it could be a couple or more years before I really start chapter 2. That is because this story picks up after a series of six or seven Star Wars stories, only one of which is complete; though, another is soon to be complete. **

**I've made some changes to some of the mythology, to make it manageable for my purposes. Sorry, no multiverse stuff.**

Chapter 1

Cybertron

"Put her down," Primus ordered upon walking into the Sacred Chamber to find his brother Unicron holding the Allspark. "You know that we are not to touch the Allspark," he continued.

Unicron gazed lustfully at the cube-shaped artifact. "She has such magnificent power, my brother. Why not use it?"

"Neither of us could ever wield such terrible power. And even if one could theoretically do so-"

"You fear her," Unicron interrupted.

"I love and respect her," Primus shot back. "You would use her. Force her to do your will. Now put her down."

Unicron glared at his twin brother. "And if I do not comply?"

Primus could feel in the Force that his twin brother intended to unite himself with the Allspark. Unicron intended to commit the unpardonable sin. There was a surge of dark side energy as a section of Unicron's chest irised open.

Primus had no choice. He reached out into the Force, and ripped the Allspark from his brother's grasp. The cube clattered to the floor. He pulled out his sword; a number of saws and drills incorporated into the weapon began to spin.

Unicron took up his own sword Dead End, and charged toward his brother. Dead End's myriad blades began pulsing with a sickly yellow-green light. Great sparks leapt up into the airless void as swords clashed. And Unicron's eyes glowed a hateful amber colored.

Primus allowed his twin brother to back him out of the Sacred Chamber, where there should never be the mere thought of violence, and then used the Force to throw Unicron away from the Chamber's entrance. Unicron rolled to his feet and launched an arc of Force lightning at him. Primus easily blocked it with a shield of Force energy.

The two brothers fought for days, moving through Cybertron's jungle of hexagon support structures, neither of them tiring. The world began to sustain serious damage as a result of the fighting. Primus had to end it, now.

Dead End suddenly flew from Unicron's grasp, as Primus reached for it in the Force. The sword soared off into the starry abyss of space. Unicron took full advantage of the momentary vulnerability caused by that Force exertion, and sent two mighty arcs of onyx Force lightning into his brother's chest. Unicron leapt up, and delivered a brutal kick to the side of his brother's head.

Unicron proceeded to batter Primus with the spikes on his arms and legs, and soon began to inflict serious injury. He slammed a bladed fist down on Primus' sword, and Force hurled the weapon away.

Primus Force threw his brother, while summoning his sword. He was rewarded with another arc of Force lightning to his chest. Unicron put up an arm to block a slash from his sword. But it was a feint, and Primus plunged the sword into his brother's chest. Sparks erupted from Unicron's chest as the sword began to rip him apart. Unicron stumbled forward as Primus yanked the sword out. He leapt upward and, as he spun, beheaded Unicron. His twin brother's head fell through one of Cybertron's hexagonal support structures and into the mechanical planet's depths.

Primus could not believe he had just slain his own brother. His own machinery and energon.

Cybertron's agony permeated the Force. Not just over the death of Unicron, but also the impending death of Primus. A dark silver object, resembling two pyramids joined end to end and then twisted, floated up through the forest of intersecting girders and came to hover over Primus' chest. The Matrix. Primus could feel his spirit being pulled out of his body. It was by far the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt. He could not help but let out an electronic scream of agony. And then it was finished.

From within the Matrix, Primus saw his own body. Torn apart and leaking vast quantities of energon. It made him feel sick. His body seemed to be falling apart. His arms and legs become four and six pieces respectively. His head and torso, another. The remaining portion of his body became two pieces.

Each of the thirteen pieces seemed to disassemble itself and reform into a sphere. Countless alloy panels and gears began shifting as the thirteen pieces again rearranged themselves. After a few moments of this, the thirteen began to take on roughly humanoid forms. And Primus understood. These new beings would be charged with protecting the Allspark.

And, thus, the Primes were born. But, unlike Primus and his brother Unicron, they were not given the power of the Force. For the Allspark feared that it would make them too powerful. For many years they stood watch over the Allspark. The Allspark created other beings as well. Soldiers to protect Cybertron, and workers to repair the damage which had been wrought upon the world.

**Author's note: The soldiers will come to be known as the Decepticons and the workers will later be known as the Autobots. This explains why the Decepticons often take the forms of military vehicles.**

**I look forward to any feedback you have. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
